Fate
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: Love eventually finds a way. (More coming)
1. Chapter 1

I looked over at Grissom from across the table as the meeting continued. He sat with a pen in his mouth holding the end with his hand swiveling the chair he was in watching me. I looked around at the others sitting around and they were oblivious to the fact that their supervisor was staring at me. I looked back at him as he looked over at Catherine talking then he looked at me again. I looked down feeling awkward since at any moment someone could see us.

I looked up again as Nick picked up the conversation about the case. I moved in my chair glancing at Grissom again seeing he was still staring at me only this time he smiled a little. The meeting closed and everyone shuffled out except Grissom and I. We looked at each other in silence.

"Grissom are you coming?" Catherine asked, looking in at us.

"I'll be there in a moment." Grissom said

She nodded leaving us. I quickly stood getting my things. Grissom moved his chair watching me go to the door.

"Sara?" He said

I turned looking at him.

"Good job."

I nodded walking out quickly. I stopped in the hallway touching my chest feeling my heart racing.

Grissom worked at his desk later. His attention was on the paperwork in front of him. I knocked hearing him say come in even though he never looked up. I walked in closing the door coming to his desk with a paper. I laid it down over his other papers. He looked up at me then looked at the paper.

I said nothing as he looked at it.

"Did you…?" He asked

"Yes, I doubled checked it." I answered

He nodded sitting back in his chair looking at the results on the paper. I crossed my arms over my chest waiting. He set the paper over his papers on his desk then he looked at me.

"Looks good." He said

"Thank's." I said

He nodded looking at me. I took the paper looking at him then I turned walking to the door. I could hear motion behind me and I turned seeing Grissom in my personal space. I backed up one step as he stepped closer. I looked at his blue shirt then I raised my eyes to his face. He searched my eyes. I stopped breathing as his hands touched my arms.

"Grissom." I said, quietly.

"You're shaking." He said, softly.

"Grissom, I…" I said

He kissed me pulling me against his chest. I dropped the paper in my hand feeling him change the nature of the kiss from friendly to something else. I moaned as he took it further.

I sat up in bed breathing in and out fast. My face was sweaty as I reached up touching it. My clock read four and I raced out of bed getting dressed for work. Grissom stood at the front door looking at his watch as I raced inside not seeing him as I went to the front desk to sign in. Grissom cleared his throat and I froze slowly turning seeing him.

"Where were you?" He asked

"I….woke late." I said

"Again?!" He said

"I'm sorry."

"You seem to be sleeping in late a lot. Is there a reason?" He asked

I just shook my head. He nodded slowly looking at me. I swallowed waiting.

"Go to work." He said

I nodded running away. He sighed watching me leave. I went and had some coffee at break seeing Greg sitting at the table in the room looking at a magazine. He looked over seeing me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey."

I walked over looking at the magazine he was looking at. He closed it looking up at me smiling.

"I heard you were late again." He said

I sat down looking at the table.

"I don't know why I am having these dreams over and over."

"I think your subconscious is trying to say something." He said

I looked at him as he smiled.

"No….I don't think so."

"Why not, it's got to be Grissom."

"No, I think that ship has sailed." I said, standing. Greg touched my arm.

"You can run away as much as you want, but sooner or later you're going to have to face it." He said

I hit him in the head walking out. Grissom came out of his office banging right into me. I felt his hands on my arms steadying me.

"Sorry." He said

"No problem." I said

He let me go stepping back.

"So where are you off to?" I asked

"I am going home." He said "You?"

"I…..same." I said

He nodded walking away. I sighed watching him go. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling not wanting to have the dream again. I closed my eyes feeling sleep coming. I laid on my side opening my eyes seeing Grissom laying on his side looking at me. His chest was bare glistening with perspiration. He smiled as I looked at him.

I sat up in bed groaning as I held my head. I fell back in the bed looking at the ceiling. I came to work trying to avoid Grissom at all costs. He walked down the hallway as I was coming towards him. I stopped turning quickly to walk the other direction.

"Sara." He called

I stopped as he stopped looking at my back. I turned looking at him.

"I need you to come with me to a scene."

"Can you ask someone else?" I asked

"No." He said, walking past. I sighed shaking my head as I turned following him. We drove in silence as it started to rain. Grissom stared at the road in front of him as I tapped my fingers against my lap.

He stopped on a deserted road looking around.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't think we can go any farther. I see a tree in the road."

I looked out seeing the tree he talked about.

"It's not that big. I think we can move it." I said

He looked at me.

"Sara, I don't think we should."

"Grissom, stop being by the rules." I said, getting out feeling myself being pelted by large drops of rain. I walked over lit up by the Tahoe lights. Grissom got out putting rain coat over his clothes. He walked over looking at the tree then he looked at me. I leaned over putting both my hands against the trunk looking at him. "Come on!"

He leaned over putting his hands on the trunk pushing with me. The tree started to move in the mud. We pushed again causing it to move more. Grissom looked past me seeing that a large branch off another tree was falling towards me.

"Sara!" He yelled, throwing himself on me. I fell hard onto the ground as he landed on top. The branch fell onto my ankle. I yelped in pain as he got off me looking over. I sat up winching as he lifted the branch pulling me away.

"It hurts!" I said

He knelt down touching it. I bit off a cry as he moved it.

"It's not broken."

I nodded ignoring the rain soaking me over and over. He looked back at the tree then he turned looking at the Tahoe. I felt him pick me up walking back to the vehicle. He opened the back door lifting me up onto the back seat. He shut the door behind him slowly undoing my shoe.

"Owe!" I said, as he pulled it off. He took off my sock looking at my ankle that was swollen and bruised. His fingers went over it as I winched.

"It looks bad." He said "I'll have to get you to the hospital."

I nodded as he moved to the front seat. I laid back down hearing him trying to get the engine to turn over. After a moment he sighed stopping.

"The engine won't start." He said

"What do we do?" I asked

He moved coming back to me. He knelt down taking off his coat wrapping it into a ball then he lifted my foot.

"We can't walk to the main road. I will try to phone."

He got out his phone dialing putting it to his ear. He looked at me as it rang. He then sighed looking at it.

"No service." He said

I shivered listening to the rain hit the roof. He put the phone down looking at me.

"I guess we will have to stay here until it stops raining."

I nodded shaking. Grissom reached over touching my face.

"You're freezing."

I watched him reach under the seat taking out a large bag. He opened it taking out a large blanket putting it over me. He rubbed my covered leg then he moved around getting out a first aid kit and other things. I laid down looking at the ceiling. He turned on a flashlight setting it down then he got out a granola bar offering me some.

"No." I said

He put it back looking around as he sat back on the floor. His hand rested on my leg. I touched it with my hand looking at him as he looked at me.

"Don't worry, Sara." He said

"I'm not with you here." I said

He took his hand away moving to the front seat. I sighed wrapping the blanket closer around me as I closed my eyes. Grissom looked at the rain an hour later in the front seat. He looked down at his phone then he turned looking back at me moving. I coughed then I laid back down feeling my ankle throbbing. Grissom moved back touching my head then he checked my ankle.

"It…H..hurts." I said

He got a bottle of water and some Tylenol out. He lifted my head allowing me to drink and take the pills. I laid my head back blinking as he reached over touching my head again. His hand went to my cheek as he searched my eyes in the dim light.

"What time is it?" I asked

"About eleven." He said

I moved the blanket closer closing my eyes. Grissom watched me a moment then he moved my blanket over me better.

He moved back to the front seat as I stared at the back of listening to the rain.

"Grissom?"

"Yes?" He answered

"Since we are in this situation why don't we talk?"

He looked out the side window.

"About what?"

I moved my head swallowing. When I didn't answer he moved looking back at me.

"Sara?"

I looked over at him.

"I changed my mind." I said

He moved to sit back in the seat. I coughed again then I laid back closing my eyes. Grissom looked down at his phone then he settled back in the seat closing his eyes.

He woke hearing me moaning behind him. He moved back touching my head feeling how hot I had become. I moved the blanket lower and he pushed it up.

"No!" I cried

"Ssh, you need to keep the blanket on." He said

I moved my head as he looked at me in concern. I moved feeling his hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes looking into his. He moved his hand to my head.

"Grissom?"

"Just sleep." He said

"Grissom, tell me the truth."

"Truth?"

I nodded closing my eyes to open them slowly.

"You…care about me….don't you?"

He smoothed my hair back on my head.

"Please…tell me." I said

He looked at me in silence.

"Please." I whispered

"You need some water." He said, moving to get the bottle. Shook my head as he tried to get me to drink it.

"No."

He sighed lowering the water.

"Why…can't you tell me?"

He looked down then he looked at me.

"Sara, I….."

"Grissom, please tell me."

He shook his head. I took that to mean he felt nothing. I closed my eyes moving my head to the other side. He looked at me in pain then he moved back to the front seat. I felt tears come down my hot cheeks. Grissom closed his eyes lowering his head.

Night turned into day as Grissom woke looking around seeing it had stopped raining. He stretched turning to look at me. I slept looking pale. He moved back kneeling down touching my head. I slowly moved my head against his hand. He looked at the window getting his phone out. I moved as the door opened then shut. Grissom walked away from the Tahoe trying to use his phone. He put it to his ear looking around.

"Catherine, its Gil."

The door opened and shut again as Grissom came in.

"Sara." He said

I slowly opened my eyes looking at him.

"I called in. Catherine is coming."

I closed my eyes again swallowing. Grissom smoothed my cheek feeling it was cool to touch. He slowly leaned over putting his lips on my head. I opened my eyes looking at him. He moved my hair back looking deeply into my eyes.

"Sara, I….have been fighting this for a long time, but the truth is I….love you."

"You love me?" I said, weakly.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't."

I searched his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said

"No." I said, raising my hand to touch his cheek. "I'm not mad. I love you to."

He leaned down kissing me gently.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at Grissom as he gave orders at the scene. When he looked in my direction my heart fluttered. Everyone walked away except me. Grissom walked over looking at me.

"Sara, did you hear me?"

"What?" I said, blinking.

"I need you here." He said

"I'm here." I said

He nodded.

"Help Warrick."

I nodded leaving him. He watched me go then he walked away. I glanced back at him then I met up with Warrick helping him. Later Grissom was helping Greg out when I walked over. He shut the back of the Tahoe watching Greg walk away then he looked at me.

"What's up?" He asked

I moved closer kissing him. He didn't move as I moved back opening my eyes looking at him.

"Sara, we are working."

"I am on break." I said

"I see." He said "I am not."

I sighed as he pushed me back. He walked away leaving me alone. I leaned against the Tahoe waiting for my break to be over. Grissom walked back talking to Brass as he walked by me. I sighed looking at my watch. I walked back to the scene.

"Sara, look out!" Greg shouted

I felt something hard hit me in the head. I fell to the ground hearing running. Greg leaned down as I sat up shaking my head.

"Sara, I am so sorry!" He said

"It's okay." I said, swatting his hand.

I could feel something warm come down my face. I felt it bringing my hand back see red.

"Get Grissom!" Greg shouted, making me winch.

"Greg, I am okay." I said, trying to get up.

"Stay down." He said

"I…have to work." I said, trying to move again. He kept a hand on me.

He got something putting it on my head.

"Owe!" I said

"Sorry." Greg said

Grissom walked over kneeling down on my other side.

"What happened?"

"I was throwing a rock to Warrick and it hit Sara." Greg said

Grissom looked at my head then he got a light out shining it in my eyes. I put up a hand to shield them from the light.

Grissom leaned back looking at Greg talking. I looked down blinking. Grissom was talking to me. I nodded even though I didn't know what he said. I felt hands on my arms as I was lifted to stand. Grissom put his hand on my waist as I slumped against him.

"Greg, get back to work. I'll take Sara."

"Okay." Greg said, hesitantly leaving.

"Honey, can you walk?" Grissom asked, gently.

I looked at him slowly nodding. He walked me to the cars. I closed my eyes as people talked to Grissom. A door opened and Grissom helped me to sit down in the back of his vehicle. I laid back closing my eyes.

"Sara, keep awake."

I moaned as he opened his first aid kit. He pulled me to sit up and I winched feeling something wet and stinging on my head. He dabbed the blood shining his light at the wound.

"Head wounds do tend to bleed a lot." He said

I nodded looking down slowly. Grissom put a bandage on the spot then made me lift my head. I looked at him closing my eyes as he kissed my head. He moved back as I looked at him.

"You okay?"

"Tired." I said

He looked at my eyes.

"You may have a concussion." He said

"I think I do." I said, touching my stomach "I am going to throw up."

He moved watching me run off to throw up. I stood up from where I was on the side of the road. Grissom stood behind me watching as I recovered. I coughed breathing fast. He came closer as I slumped to the ground dizzy.

"Sara?" Grissom called

I closed my eyes laying my head back. He got out his phone dialing putting it to his ear.

Slowly I felt myself waking up with a headache. I moved my head feeling someone touching my hand. Lips kissed my head and my lips. I slowly opened my eyes seeing blue ones looking right back at me.

"Hey." He said

"Hey." I said, quietly.

"They said I can take you home, but I have to watch you." He said

I nodded closing my eyes winching alittle. We made it to his place and he helped me inside laying me in his bed. I let him help me to undress before putting a large shirt over me. I laid back feeling a blanket come over me. Grissom took his shoes off laying down beside me. He put an arm on my waist kissing my head and neck.

"Grissom?" I said, quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I am glad you're here."

"Me to." He said

I felt sleep coming. Grissom sighed listening to me sleep. He touched my cheek as I moved facing him. His fingers glided down my soft skin. I moaned faintly making him smile alittle.

It didn't feel long when he called my name to wake me. I moved swating his hand on my arm shaking me.

"Sara!"

"What?" I asked, as I kept my eyes closed.

"You need to wake up."

"Leave me alone!" I said, laying on my side.

He shook me again and I hit him.

"Sara, you need to wake up."

I groaned feeling him move me to my back then lift me up. I opened my eyes looking at him. He kissed me slowly then I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He said

I moved my lips along his neck. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of my lips on him. I stopped breathing in and out.

"My head hurts." I said

"I can get you something." He said

I watched him go then I looked down. Grissom came in seeing that I was sleeping again. He walked over setting the pills and water down. He touched my head then he walked out. I moved again almost jumping when I was awoken.

Grissom leaned down watching me open my eyes then close them. I winched moaning alittle turning my head. Grissom looked at the dark bruise on my temple.

"I have food for you."

"I can't." I said, moving to my side.

"You need to try."

I groaned in the pillow. He sat down touching my arm.

"Sara, do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." I said "I just want to sleep."

"You can't until you eat."

I groaned again muffled this time. He turned me gently to my back. He fixed my pillows then helped me sit up. I watched him lift up a spoon with soup in it. He watched me open my mouth then I swallowed. When I finished he let me sleep.

I moved later feeling his warm breath on my neck and his lips pressing against my skin. He laid beside me moving closer. I pushed him back.

"Grissom, I can't." I said

He moved my hair back gently looking at me. I looked up at him.

"What are you thinking?" I asked

He didn't answer as he continued to look at me. I slowly raised my fingers to his face. He searched my face.

I closed my eyes sighing. He leaned down kissing my face gently. I moaned gently moving my face.

I woke the next day seeing Grissom standing next to the bed putting on his coat. He looked at me as I moved trying to sit up.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Work." He said "I want you to rest."

I nodded watching him come over kissing me then walked away. I laid down sleeping


End file.
